We're Gonna Break the Law (Join us, We Have KFC)
by Sprintjump
Summary: Tim has got some weird friends, five street teens and freakishly smart ospreys. When they unite their abilities and allies, even Savage should be afraid. While the Light and the League prepare for all-out war, Tim is gathering a "superpowered" team all his own. His friends. Both forces shall fear them. But, is Tim's team good or evil? Or are they neither? They shall defy them all.
1. Coming Home

Tim was walking down Tranquility Road avoiding the sharp rocks and mud puddles that last night's rain had brought. He knew the road well, he has walked the road many times as a kid growing up.

The road had gotten more hazardous since the last time he had walked it. He couldn't take a few steps without dodging a mud hole or jumping over some rocks. It was what had deterred unwanted visitors from finding the road's end. It was what kept the secret.

It was the first day of spring break and a warm one at that. All Tim was wearing was a plain red v-neck T-shirt, a pair of khaki cargo pants, and some cheap black flip-flops that he had bought from the dollar store. Around him he could hear the creaking of the trees in the wind and the dead leaves stirring with it. The trees blocked most of the sun's rays and made a dappling pattern on the road.

For once, Tim wasn't troubled.

That's what he loved about the road. All worries vanished once you stepped on it. This was his happy place. Here he could get away from Gotham, from Bruce, from the Team, from all the bad things he fought in the night.

He continued walking the road. He wanted to reach the end.

As he walked at his slow pace he realized that he could leave now. Bruce, the cops, not one would find him at the end of the road. It was just that dirt road off the highway, the road that someone you didn't know lived on. It wasn't even in the same state as Gotham, so nobody would even think to look. Except his friends. His normal friends, who didn't wear capes, who couldn't levitate things, who didn't have super strength, who were just normal.

His friends who lived at the end of the road. Those were his real friends.

He missed them. Steven and Evan, the twin brothers that looked so alike with the same brown hair olive skin, and hazel eyes that you had to ask which one you were talking to and even then they loved to trick you. Louis, the blond (and often sunburned) Australian who loved to fish for the 'big ones'. Da' quan, the short black-haired African-American guy that loved to play football. And Selena, the red highlighted brunette with the Hispanic skin that loved the treetops, she even rivaled Tim on his acrobatics.

And they were street kids, like Tim would always be no matter where what happened.

They had carried each other on their backs through those hard times growing up. There was no secrets in between them, no even Tim's night 'job'. They helped him, advised him, and cheered him up when he was low over the phone. They were inseparable when they banded together. They had been together since they were eight. They were family. The even called each other brother and sister. Last names didn't matter.

And they lived at the end of the road.

Steven and Evan had grownup at the end of the road, and everyone agreed that it had become everyone's home. It was a an extraordinary place. Perfect for extraordinary kids.

Walking, Tim smiled as he remembered some of the Street Kids funny antics that they had gotten in trouble for in the past. They had met some not-so-ordinary people and creatures. And had gotten into loads of trouble.

Then the kids had the connection to the osprey that lived by the lake. The trusted each other in an unusual way. They were peculiar, they way the birds and the kids acted. Scientists would have deemed they friendship between the two 'unexplainable'.

But, at the end of the road, all was not what it seemed.

...

Selena was on top the tallest tree, which she called 'Lion King Tree', near the Road looking down at the landscape that surrounded it. On the three sides were thick woodland, and on the fourth was the very highway the Road had sprung from.

Looking out from her perch she saw him. Tim. He was but a red spot on the road, but she knew it was him. No other human being knew the Road so well. She always marveled at how quick his feet could move, a bit of peculiar miracle, but she never copied him. She had her own style.

Moving from branch to branch, Selena made her way down to the lower levels of the woodland canopy. It a few quick moves she was at the forest floor creeping among the leaves. She was a good distance from the Road, but she decided that she would try to surprise Tim, if that was possible anymore.

Moving as silently as her bare feet would allow her, Jazmín sneaked among the various oaks, pines, and birch trees in the woods. She took refuge in the soft ferns, and let out a scream when she stepped on a branch hidden by the leaves.

Selena continued walking toward the road having no need for her ninja qualities since sneaking up on Tim would be useless now.

Off to the Road she went…

\\\\\\\\

Da'quan was climbing the Osprey Pine Tree to find his football which had been lost in the tree's branches for the umpteenth time. Da'quan knew that the football had gotten halfway up the tree, but that was at least twenty feet up. This tree was home to a new pair of ospreys that were about to have their first batch of eggs, and Da'quan hadn't had the time to make friendly with them or give them names.

Climbing up wasn't the easiest thing in the world. All he was wearing was a black T-shirt and some ripped denim shorts, and that didn't help when climbing a tree with clusters of needles poking him every time made a move.

Just as he reached his football, he heard one of the nasty high-pitched screams that Selena made that could rival Black Canary's. He hugged his football just before tumbling down and hitting various branches on his ungraceful descent. He grasped the last branch and stood there hanging, with his toes touching the ground.

"What the buck was Selena thinking?" he said to himself as he rubbed his aching head and looking at his various scratches. He looked like he had just gotten out of the wrestling ring with an army of hedgehogs.

His antics had gotten the osprey's attention, and two curious heads peaked out of the small nest.

The male flew down and settled on the branch above Da'quan. He let out an unhappy sigh.

"Don't you squawk notin'!"

...

Louis, Steven, Evan, and the osprey called Sammy were fishing the dock of the Lake. Evan, short on patience, was taking a nap and had carelessly left his rod out with the hook still in the water. Louis and Steven were in a serious competition about who could catch the biggest fish for lunch.

They were definitely taking advantage of spring break.

Sammy (The Bird) was constantly catching fish after fish for his mate Samantha who was at their nest on the south side of the lake. Sammy was enjoying the company of the fisherman, especially since whatever they caught that was extra or didn't fit their standards was a fair meal to him.

"Evan, mate, I'm tellin' you that you're not gon' to catch any fish with that lure!" Louis said.

"Watch me!" Steven said laughing.

They sat their with their rods in their left hand and their phone in their right while they played Candy Crush trying to beat the other's score.

Some fishermen those two were.

Just as Louis was hearing the trademark "Sugar Crush!", his line started going out. He set his phone down and started reeling in his catch, not a very big one though by the way it pulled.

Out plopped a mid-sized silver fish that was too small for even a snack.

"Sammy!" Louis called out.

The bird of prey descended and scooped up the small fish and headed back to his nest.

Evan snored on.

And Tim kept walking down the Road.

….

Tim was weaving his way through the puddles, when he stopped. He had heard a rustle, and it wasn't an animal or shuffling gait of some criminal he recognized.

"Selena?" he said.

"Curse that son-of-a-gun Mr. Wayne. Look what he did to you! You're a ninja!" Selena said, appearing from behind an old oak that was practically MASSIVE.

Tim came over.

"Demand. Hug." Tim said holding his arms out wide.

Selena giggled and gave him his request.

"Well, T.D. your back. What do you request of your siblings and freakishly intelligent bird friends?" Selena said with a great bow.

"I wanna break the law," Tim said flatly.

"Let's go plan our invasion!" Selena giggled.

"No, really. I want to break the law."

"I know, but everyone needs a plan!" Selena pointed out.

"Let me guess, you want to pester Lex Luther?" Tim surmised.

"Are you kidding me? I'd LOVE to do that! It's like, Evil-Wayne Tower having an all you can steal buffet!"

"Clark is gonna kill us," Tim warned.

"Well, like Louis would say, CLARK'S A BUM!"


	2. Moon and Brotherhood

The little boy with the black hair and green eyes was running as far as his little legs could go. He smudged his dirt, his hair was a mess, and tattered clothes adorned him. He was homeless.

He was hurt though, and badly. His right arm was bleeding from a cut near the shoulder.

The little boy tripped on one of the rocks near the shore of the lake, and in a moment he went tumbling down the a scream.

No one would hear it except Moon.

She wasn't human, not at all. She may look human, but that wasn't always the case. That was subject to change. Moon was deadly. She was vicious. She could take life away, but just as easily restore it. She was not a god, she was actually a Christian, but she was powerful.

Moon was old, not psychologically or physically, she around 200 but a human equivalent of 18.

Moon had stumbled across the boy, lying in blood, skull bashed in with giant sunken in patch on his head.

Moon crouched down, she was deciding what to do. She wasn't saddened of frightened, death and suffering were common to her, but she became confused. Let this little one live? Or let him die?

She heard a squeak from him, seemingly to ask her to make her decision. Moon laughed, even as she was standing near a bleeding toddler, and smiled. A fighter.

She gently put her hand on his little head and clutched it. She was taking away the pain. The suffering. The crippling.

But not killing him.

The head mended, and the boy's rapid breathing slowed. A smile crept on his face.

Moon picked him up in her arms, not going to let him revert to a street child.

"I will make you like me," Moon said to the sleeping tot. "You will be like me. You will be my son. I will be your mother. I will raise you. You shall not suffer."

She looked down on the little face, sunken in from malnutrition, but beautiful nevertheless.

"You will have my power," she whispered. "When you turn of age." She stroked his little face, cupping it in her hands.

The boy squirmed, deep in some happy dream, all but forgotten the horror which he had just endured.

"I will give you a gift in the meantime", Moon said. She set the boy down again and took a long feather from her satchel. It was long, perfectly even, combination of brown and white.

An osprey feather.

Moon took the feather and silently touched its smooth tip up on his little face down to the middle of his bloodstained shirt. Then she took the feather and pressed it on the little boy's chest. It began to disintegrate and absorb into his skin.

Moon rose with the boy and placed his head on her shoulder, holding it with her own hand.

"Come see your home."

…..

Tim

Age:7

Moon went walking around the edge of the lake with Tim's little hand clutched in her's. Tim carried a basket in his hand. In it, was a two week old osprey chick, Moon's gift to her son for his 7th birthday and they had now spent two years together, and Moon cherished every moment.

This day, Moon had taken form of a young woman with light skin, long black curly hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress and some tan sandals. Those eyes she had though, gave the inconceivable glint of something, _more._

Tim was toddling along with some cargo shorts, a t shirt, and cheap flip flops. (Some things never change)

"Mooney, why do I have to go to Gotham?" Tim said.

"Timothy, you need to learn how to live and survive everywhere", Moon said in a voice that was warm, milky, and oddly seductive and hypnotizing.

"Is it true that a bat protects the city from evil?" Tim asked innocently.

Moon smiled. "In a way."

Moon looked off into the distance of the lake. "And I can't wait to meet your new friends".

That obviously hadn't happened yet. Moon knew what had happened, what was happening, and what will happen. She even knew who the Justice League really were.

"Will you tell me who the bat is?" Tim said, looking up.

Moon chuckled.

"That is for you to discover, little bird."

Tim smiled, and looked down at his bird.

"Can I take him with me?" he asked.

Moon shook her head. "It's too dangerous for him."

Tim frowned, and then gave the basket to Moon.

"Keep him safe for me?"

"Gladly".

…..

Jason titled his broken up chair against the wall and rested his head. The Red Hood was tired, but not yet finished with his nightly activities.

"Dick, I'd know you from anywhere", Jason said opened an eye slightly.

Nightwing emerged from the shadows and with his arms folded. "I never could get past you."

"So, what happened to you? Wally died, and you just disappeared. I here Bludhaven is missing you", Jason mused.

"What's happened in the past few months is none of your concern," Dick said. "But I came here to negotiate."

"That bastard Bruce tried to already. No way am I going back to the goody-goody Justice League".

"I'm not talking about the League", Dick snapped.

Jason eyed him. "What is it?"

"You and I know it, there's a war coming between the JLA and the Light. But, who says we have to join either side?" Dick said slyly.

"And what do you propose?"

"Tim is planning something BIG. I want in, and I knew that you would too."

Jason got out the chair and walked up to his brother. "No Bruce?"

"He'll be our enemy".

Jason mouth became a tight line.

"There's something else isn't there?"

"Can we brothers again?" Dick asked.

Jason gave him a glare.

Then, wrapped him in a big hug.

"Of course."


	3. Echo and Gomez

Like Tim was connected to ospreys, Moon had a connection to kites. She had a connection to all the species of the kite family, but her pet was a Mississippi kite named Echo. He was a very handsome bird, a lovely pearly grey and white, and he absolutely LOVED baths.

Echo got along quite well with Tim's osprey Gomez. Moon had absolutely no clue why Tim wanted to name his osprey Gomez. Moon thought that it would wear out, but the name stuck and the bird became Gomez.

Moon honestly didn't get Tim sometimes.

Moon was now walking down the road to Tim's house, just to say hello and hang out with Selena. Moon looked much like an older girl version of Tim, but her eyes still revealed, _more_.

Gomez and Echo were hopping from branch to branch to keep pace with her. Gomez was lagging behind, mostly because he was trying to keep Echo from going off and ruining the surprise.

Moon laughed. This was the start, this was the beginning of something. She knew, but would not reveal. It was going to be a revolution of sorts, a third power. Her son would lead it, and it would...

No, she knew not to reveal.

Moon's eyes gleamed. It would be amazing.

She heard the two teenagers down the road, Tim and Dick. They were coming, they were the first new recruits.

Oh, what a day it would be.

…_.._

_I know that you see,_

_That I'm something more,_

_Am I alien? Am I different?_

_Look at me here,_

_singing alone,_

_Can't I help it? I just can't help it._

_..._

_I've been hidden so long,_

_I've buried this deep,_

_Just want to be another face,_

_I guess I am wrong,_

_To sit there and weep,_

_I should be away from your place._

_..._

_I'll be by the shore,_

_Don't go looking for me,_

_I forced to be exiled,_

_Don't come anymore,_

_Please don't break me,_

_Really I'm just a child._

_..._

_I'm more, I'm more,_

_Please don't break me for that,_

_I'm more, I'm more,_

_Can't break me for that,_

_I'm more, I'm more,_

_You won't break me for that._

_You don't break me for that,_

_No,_

_..._

_Imma keep striving to be me,_

_You won't control my life,_

_Now, I can really see,_

_That words are sharper than knives,_

_But you didn't break me,_

_No you won't break me,_

_Because, I'm more._

_I'm more than you'll ever be,_

_You just,_

_Won't,_

_Break, _

_Me,_

_..._

_I'm more, I'm more,_

_Please don't break me for that,_

_I'm more, I'm more,_

_Can't break me for that,_

_I'm more, I'm more,_

_Won't break me for that._

_Won't break me for that,_

_I am more._

Selena finished the song on her guitar and put her head back on the boulder which she rested on. That would be here entry song for the _Atala _Committee. An Atala was basically what Moon was, a shapeshifter that brung death, healing, and oh so much more.

And what her and her brothers would become.

An Atala could be born, as had Moon, or be created like Moon was doing to Selena and her brothers. In order to become a fully fledged Atala, one had to go before the committee to prove they had control of the abilities they already possessed, and had to show an exclusive talent to be enhanced. Selena was going to be a siren.

She paused for a moment and listened. There was something on the road, she heard it. Whatever it was wasn't exactly on the road, more like in the trees.

Selena got up on top of the rocks and looked stealthy behind a lopsided boulder. The leaves were rustling, and twigs were snapping. Selena narrowed her eyes and looked for the noisemaker, but nothing was to be seen.

She was about to creep out from the rock to investigate, when heard a rock fall to her left. She wheeled around, and there was Gomez, wearing his little woven brown necklace. All of the ospreys wore a little identifying mark, Sam and Samantha had light blue and dark blue collars, the two new ospreys were light green and dark green, and the ospreys that were on top of the light pole Oliver and Olivia had dark orange and light orange collars.

Gomez let out a call and tapped his beak on the rock and fluffed his wings. The kids had figured out this was his way of greeting people since you couldn't exactly shake hands with him.

Gomez flapped down the rocks and lightly pecked Selena's guitar. Then he flapped his wing over and over, as if clapping.

"Liked it?" Selena asked.

Gomez nodded.

Selena looked back toward the road.

"Is Moon coming?"

Gomez nodded again.

"Echo too?"

Gomez sagged his feathers and nodded again.

Selena chuckled. "Don't you want to practice your tricks?"

Selena dug into her own satchel and pulled out a bag of anchovies.

Gomez just melted at the point.


	4. It's the History of Moon

Tim dug through the cardboard boxes in the attic of the House and found his prize, an absolutely ancient scrapbook. Tim blew a short huff, but instantly regretted it as the dust went flying everywhere, forcing him to have an old-man coughing fit. He pulled the book back, and looked at the cover, searching for those faded gold letters he had run his hand over so many times as a child.

It had_, Memories of 'Ol, _written on the cover.

Tim put the book under his arm and went down the stairs to the dining room, where Selena, Da'Quan, Evan, Steven, and Louis were waiting anxiously. Moon was at the head of the table, her eyes sparkling, and using the same form as earlier. She knew not was going to happen next, any of the future that involved her was unknown to Moon. She could not see the future when it involved her influence, so she was unknown to what was going to happen at the table.

"I found the scrapbook!" Tim said with a smile on his face. He sat down at his spot at the table, where six other scrapbooks were waiting, each looking newer than the next.

Tim smiled as his siblings looked on in anticipation.

"In honor of Mooney's 164th birthday, I, her most loved child," groans were heard from the rest of the crowd and Moon laughed at her son's antics, " have proposed that we view the history of our beloved mum".

Tim opened the scrapbook he had most recently retrieved, and saw the first picture that he had looked at countless other times. It was of a baby, on a white cloth-covered table, looking up at the camera. The baby wore a long, white, christening dress that went a little past a foot where her feet should have been. The little girl was looking at the camera, and even in black and white, those eyes revealed _more._

The picture had 1850 written underneath it, with the caption written in perfect, loopy, cursive:

_Mary "Moon" Sarah Kenicott_

_Born the April 3__rd __of_ _1850. Baptized the April 5__th__ of 1850._

"If I ever have a baby, I'm going to make them wear the same christening gown. My mother's wizard friend cast a spell so it would never age or yellow. I still have it. It actually looks like what the parents choose their infant's to wear today", Moon said.

"But Mom," Selena was the only one who called her Mom, since she had never known her real mother, because she was left at the doorstep of a church in Barcelona, Spain, where Moon had adopted her," Who would you have to marry you? I mean, you're 164".

Moon chuckled. "But I'm actually 18. If I married a human, the choices would be either I become a human, or they join the Atala community. Usually they choose the latter".

"When are you going to die?" Da'Quan asked.

It was a simple a question, but it felt kind of intruding to the brothers and sisters. Moon merely giggled it off. "I'll die around 2500 or so."

"But if you have a baby, wouldn't it take like 200 years to grow up?" Louis said with his accent particularly heavy.

"No, childhood is normal. About 18 years, like all of you", Moon said. "But I would love to have a baby. All of you were tots when you became mine", Moon sadly mused.

"You'll meet a nice guy!" Evan chirped up.

"And we'll teach him that if he breaks your heart he's DEAD", Steven finished.

Moon laughed at her children.

"Okay, next picture…." Tim said hastily.

They skipped the next few, but stopped at a picture of a ten-year old laughing and holding a flag. One with thirty-three stars, and next to her was a man. Who was very tall. And wore a big hat. Who had no beard.

Mr. Abraham Lincoln.

"Is that?"

"No…"

"It is!"

"I can't believe it!"

_Mary saying hello to Mr. Lincoln after winning the election in 1860. He gave her a flag, and she returned by telling him to grow a beard._

"You told President Lincoln to grow a beard?" Louis said disbelievingly.

"Well, a lot of people did. I just told him first", Moon said laughing.

"Who else have you met?" Tim asked.

Moon thought. "Michael Jackson, Martin Luther King Jr., Henry Ford, Muhammad Ali, Elizabeth Blackwell, and a bunch of others you would know about if you paid attention in Social Studies".

"It's true", Evan said sadly.

"I second it", Steven said.

* * *

After an hour of that, there was a knock on the door.

"It's Richard and Jason", Moon said.

Tim did that thing where you only raise one eyebrow.

"Why are they here?"

"Now Timothy, if I told you everything then life would be no fun. Now, open the door!" Moon said, eyeing him, like he might launch at her.

Tim huffed and went to open the door, mad at being called Timothy.

* * *

Jason was in series of arm wrestling matches with Tim, Da'Quan, Selena, Louis, Evan, and Steven, (Beating them each time) and Dick was talking to Moon, since she kind of was in his age group.

"So, you just took in them all?" Dick said, after Moon finished telling him how the children came to her.

"Yeah, pretty crazy huh?" Moon said, suddenly feeling a little younger than the mother she usually was for her children.

"So, you're a 164?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, but I'm 18 really", Moon said.

Dick nodded and smiled, for the first time in a long time.

"Do you want to see an osprey up close?" Moon said slyly.

Dick raised an eyebrow, just like Tim did.

"Sure".

Moon took his hand and dragged him out the door.

* * *

**Please review. Thank you so much PainInSilence. I greatly appreciate your input!**


	5. The Slenderman and Tessa

"I HAVE A PLAN!" Evan announced as he entered the room, Steven following behind with all the mess that would be needed for the presentation. Evan and Steven were known as the tactical division of the group of siblings, and they had wasted no time once Tim had made the announcement that the main Lexcorp Tower was going on their target list.

"Because Tim has so graciously hacked into Lexcorp and printed out almost every blueprint he could find-"

"And wasted all our ink and toner", Steven pointed out, cutting off his brother.

"THAT HE COULD FIND", said annoyed Evan," We have now made a plan to, um, somewhat siege the tower, have a 5 minute stealing spree, and get out of there before the League becomes alerted, as well as the Light".

Even the Batboys marveled at the detail he put into the plan.

"Alright! Here it is:

**Step 1:**

Selena, you walk into the main floor and go to the waiting area, set up your computer, and hack into the camera feed. After that, you hack into ALL security firewalls, systems, malware, and anything else to disrupt the regularity of the tower. Even hack into Mr. Luther's personal network. Do whatever you want from there with the systems, like put in viruses, malware of your own invention, and some other stuff that you crazy hackers like...

**Step 2:**

Steven, Louis, and I will walk in and look like we got a job there running tech support so we can fill out our volunteer hours for school. Tim has already made fake passes and everything. Once we get through there, we go up to the second floor where security central is and hack into even more things there.

**Step 3:**

Tim and Da'quan will do that sneaky-thing that they know how to and go into the storage area and Tim will download all data possible that he can so we can figure out the Light's next move.

**Step 4:**

Get out of there alive doing whatever you have to do."

"Okay, questions?" Steven said, clapping his hands together.

"How do I, Jason, and Richard fit into this?" Moon asked.

"We came up with this plan before you three arrived, so we didn't know how exactly to fit you in", Evan said innocently.

"Fair enough", Jason mused, although Dick didn't seem too happy about it.

"You guys can play with Gomez and Echo", Louis said, trying to brighten the three up.

The older kids gave them, well, sugar-coated-like, threatening looks.

"Well, Moon, why don't you find a Slender Man?" Selena asked.

The room went so quiet it felt like someone was about to die. The two newbies were oblivious to the sudden silence, but held their tongue.

"Selena? Are you crazy? No one has ever gotten close to a Slender Man and told the tale, NOT EVEN AN ATALA. YOU STUPID!" Tim said angrily.

"It was just an idea…." Selena whispered.

"I thought they were fake", Jason stated.

"THEY'RE NOT!" the children yelled.

* * *

On a hill, somewhere far away, there was a burned forest, with the tall white trunks of thousands of trees all over those yellow hills. It was a cold day, and the yellow grass was swaying as the wind blew it.

Far from the road, a tall figure, who wore a sharp suit, had a featureless face, and the tentacles behind his back. He was blending in with the trees, and staring into the distance, looking for another to stalk, another to scare.

A Slender Man.

He had traveled quietly and swiftly, looking for the source of the sound of the laughter, the pretty high-pitched that sound like dripping honey that spilled over sweet sugar. He wanted to find it.

The Slender Man creeped carefully, teleporting only when he knew that it was just the right spot. He was looking for the laughter, that was so pleasing to his ears.

Then, he saw her.

There was a little trike overturned on a dirt road that passed through the woods. It was a cute little trike, one that a pretty shade of light blue with pretty white flowers painted on it. The Slender Man knew that he needed to find its owner.

He crept carefully down the road, intent on finding his prey the old-fashioned way. The Slender Man was in no rush. He was just a curious. He wanted game.

"Who are you?"

The little voice made the slender man wheel around and face the speaker, a little tot.

She was about four years old, and quite cute. She had bright blue eyes, wavy golden hair that ended in small little locks, wore a green little blouse with blue butterflies stitched in, these cute white shorts that went to her knees, and these cheap pink flip-flops.

The Slender Man outstretched his long arms, which were impossible for little children to resist. So horrifying and yet so comforting, but the child stood frozen, like something had taken a hold of her.

"Slender Man!" she piped, but oddly with a smile. She stood on the road, and held what looked like a home-sewn little bunny rabbit that was missing an eye.

Slender Man searched her mind, looking for what had brought her here without an adult.

_Parents fighting on the highway….Dad stopped Mom's car…...Divorce…...Child used only to make the other mad…...no love…...Girl hopped out car unnoticed….went home….rode trike…...went down abandoned road….._

_Tessa_

That was her name. Tessa. A cute little name.

His silence was still holding up, but he felt like breaking it. Speaking. Something a Slender Man NEVER did. It was allowed, but severely frowned upon.

Tessa looked up at Slender Man and walked and raised her arms.

Slender Man was off-guard, but he reached his long arms out and picked up the tot and held her in his arms. Tess put her head against Slender Man's skinny shoulder.

The Slender Man was so confused. he should have killed her already, but he hadn't! What was wrong with him?

The Slender Man did not want to kill the girl.

He somehow, wanted to keep her.

He had to find an Atala.

* * *

**Slender man belongs to Eric Knudsen. I just thought that Slender Men would be a good addition, and in no way do I want to profit from Mr. Knudsen's works. All rights go to him and him only. I'm just putting my spin on it.**


	6. Healing Jason

Slender Man faced the Tessa.

Tessa faced Slender Man.

It would have been a staring contest if Slender Man had eyes.

"Do you really eat the kids?" Tessa asked.

Slender Man shook his head slowly, trying to be mysterious. He had never actually listened to a human, so he had no social or people skills whatsoever (And Trendy and Splendy did NOT help). Plus, he was still wondering what magical force in the universe was preventing him from attacking his prey.

He guessed it was the Big G.

Or maybe it was JC.

It wasn't sure.

Curse it that Big G had to create the Laws Of Magic.

But anyways, Slender Man did not kill children. He just made them, disappear…

The only clue Slender Man would give you to that was that it was not illegal if you had read the bible and had studied it many times over.

But, anyway, Slender Man was in the middle of the woods with Tessa and had no possible idea how to get rid of her, or why he didn't _want_ to get rid of her.v Believe me, he tried.

He had tried to ram her head with a rock, strangle her, push her off a mini cliff, shake her (He had heard that human children would die slowly if shaken hard enough) and trying to use a machete. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to do it each time, and that chiz was HARD TO DO.

So now, he had no choice but to keep staring at the Tessa, while he tried to think of another way to get of her. But at the moment, he was simply fascinated by how this kid just WOULD NOT DIE.

"Is there a Slender Woman?" Tessa asked. This made Slendy flinch in such a way that his tentacles spread out and made him look like a suffocating octopus. That was a matter of life or death.

But, just as chipper as ever, Tessa was waiting for an answer. He honestly needed to get rid of her.

The Slender Man picked up Tessa and put her in one of his tentacles. He was going to find the nearest Atala.

The one called Moon.

* * *

Tim had just finished taking out the flash drive, when the red alert alarm suddenly went off.

"Dude, we are screwed", Da'Quan said. He was looking out the door, where a dozen guards were popping up from around the corner.

"Dae, get your glasses on, I'll put on mine, and there's only one rule to getting out of here. Don't kill anyone", Tim said, fixing his jacket and getting out his various gadgets.

"Roll Out!" Da'quan said.

"Isn't that what Optimus Prime used to say?"

"Yes! Alright! I just like the catch phrase."

* * *

Moon, Richard, and Jason were enjoying some KFC at the house, Dick having Extra-Crispy, Jason have Original, and Moon having Grilled. They were sitting under the Osprey pine tree were the two new birds, now named Elvis and Madonna (For reasons unknown, most likely attributed to the lot of them had drunk WAY too much soda and ate too much sugar the previous night)

"Was Michael Jackson cool?" Dick asked.

"Eh. He was kind of a stuck-up," Moon said flatly. She was answering all question of people she had met, past and present.

"And so was Milton Hershey?" Jason questioned.

"Not as much, Milton just had the illusion he had everyone's respect. But he was nice. He flirted with me a bit, it was a couple of years before he married his wife so, it wasn't like he was cheating on her or anything. I refused though."

"Milton Hershey, creator of the Hershey bar, flirted with you?" Dick said disbelieving.

Moon smirked. "I can't help it that men think I'm so SMEXY!"

Jason threw a piece of chicken at her, and Dick tilted her lawn chair, making her fall off laughing on the ground. Dick smirked with the strangest smile, and then started laughing.

Jason noticed his brother's reaction and smiled. He kicked out Dick's lawn chair out from under him and made Dick fall on the ground roaring, then Dick grabbed the leg of Jason's chair and pulled it out from under him.

"Oh, now the Red Hood is angry!" Dick said with mock fear and hands waving.

Jason laughed and crawled and sat on his brother. Dick turned a shade of pink and laughed even harder.

"Jason you'll crush him!" Moon said giggling.

"Not until he admits that I am more awesome than he ever was!" Jason declared.

"Never!" Dick wheezed . He got his hands free and hit Jason's pressure points on his ribs, making Jason keel over and roll off his brother.

But Moon was not invulnerable, and Jason chose her as his next victim. He made a grab for her and caught her arm, and began tickling her until Moon was laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe I'm being replaced! I'm your brother!" Dick laughed.

"No! She's the enemy! Join me brother! Help me tickle this BEAST!" Jason said through giggles. Dick got to his feet and grabbed Moon, and lifted her up.

"Put me DOWN! DOWN! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Moon said, now crying.

Dick dropped her, and Moon was on the ground brought himself to his knees and weaved from so much laughing. "My sides hurt!"

"How do think I feel?" Moon sighed.

"I haven't had that much fun since-" Dick started to cut off.

He got up quietly, and went into the house without another word.

"What did I say?" Moon said.

Jason sighed. "It's about Wally".

Moon covered her mouth.

"Oh no. I didn't mean to do anything!" she insisted.

"It's okay. He's just, touchy at the moment", Jason answered, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

* * *

Dick had crashed in the first guest bedroom, and Jason was passed out in the couch. The kids had arrived earlier, but they hadn't woken the two older brothers. All were now sleeping, except Moon, who was drinking some coffee and working desperately to finish her novel.

Moon was dipping some bread into her drink, when Dick came downstairs, shirtless and wearing some pajamas pants with bare feet.

He didn't seem to notice Moon, and went straight to the freezer and pulled out a carton of Rocky Road and got out a spoon.

"You know, most people would wear a shirt", Moon said as he turned toward. Dick dropped his ice cream carton, but held his spoon.

"You scared me to death!" Dick whisper-screamed.

"I do that sometimes", Moon smirked as she talked as quietly as possible, pointing to Jason on the couch.

"He refused a bed".

"He does that. Ever since he was, um, resurrected, he's different. Today was the first time I had seen him himself. I miss him. So much, the way he was." Dick sighed "He has nightmares every night I hear, and he can't stop thinking someone's behind him".

Moon nodded. She held a finger to her lips, got out of the counter chair, and walked up to the couch.

Jason was snoozing with his head on a pillow, his mouth in a frown. He flinched every so often, like someone was attacking him in his dream world.

Moon took her hand and gently picked up Jason's messy head of hair in her arms. She held him in her lap, he was only sixteen after all, and placed her left hand on his head.

Moon knew what was wrong, he hadn't been whole when resurrected. This was going to take a lot of work.

She gently pushed with her hand, and Jason's seemed to relax, no longer tense. His frown twisted itself in a smile.

Moon had fixed him.

Moon got up. She was drained. A healing like that took a lot out of an Atala.

She took two steps in Dick's direction, where he was standing amazed, and collapsed.


	7. Bye Slendy

Moon clutched her head and moaned. She hadn't used so much, she hadn't healed something as big as this so quick. She was on the floor, but she knew she couldn't get up.

Dick was at her side, still in his pajama pants, and he was holding her.

"Get me to my room, quietly…" Moon murmured.

Dick picked her up and carefully went up the stairs on his bat-feet. Moon put her head on his chest. She started shivering and wincing.

"Are you okay?" Dick whispered.

"It hurts….." Moon whispered.

Dick got up into her room and pushed the door open. He gently put Moon on her bed, tucked her in the covers.

Moon grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm right here", Dick whispered. He squeezed back, and a small grin faintly reached her lips.

Moon winced, and then she seemed to relax. Suddenly, it seemed the black-haired, green-eyed girl was fading, literally. Dick blinked, and then there was a girl, resting on the bed. She had this wavy darkest brown hair, freckles, and skin quite a few shades darker than Dick's.

She opened her eyes, and Dick's heart stopped a little bit. She had ghost eyes, eyes that were the lightest shade of grey that you could possible get.

"Dick?" Moon whispered. It was still her smooth, rich, voice.

"Moon? What happened?" Dick asked, off-guard. He heard she could shapeshift, but she was _beautiful_ now.

She met his eyes, and covered her face with her hands. "Don't look at me, I'm hideous. This is why I never stay true", she said, and there was no humor in her voice, only sadness.

"You mean, this is what you really look like?" Dick asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm positively horrifying", Moon said covering her face in her hands. "I can't change.I'm too weak now."

Dick gently took her hands and pried them away. Moon squinted at him.

"You're pretty", he said. "No, you're beautiful".

Moon groaned and tried to take her hands back. She sighed, "You lie. They all lie." She grabbed her pillow and covered her head with it. "And get a shirt on!" she shouted through the pillow.

Dick laughed. "At least I think I'm smexy! I guess you have already forgot about that."

Moon looked up from her pillow and looked him over. "You could use a little work, but the muscle makes up for it".

Dick smirked and grabbed her pillow. He then smacked her face and jumped to where her feet were, while getting a stare that could rival Bruce's.

Moon got up with a wince and reached for the pillow, but Dick held it up above her head. She reached for it, and let out a mock-growl.

Dick got up and closed her door, and gave her the most aggravating smirk he could muster. Moon groaned and wobbly got out of bed to retrieve her pillow. "Dick Grayson! You thieving, conniving, little-"

Moon tripped and landed on Dick and he went tumbling down. She ended up on the floor with him next to her, clutching the pillow for dear life. Moon laughed at him and struggled to get up, but she once again found herself on the floor.

Dick got up and started laughing at Moon. He held out his hand, pulled her up, and supported her by putting his hands on her waist. Moon groaned and pulled his hands off, but she came right back to falling on him.

Moon giggled and Dick smiled. He grabbed her again and held her just a little bit from his face.

"Sorry!" she laughed.

Dick smiled,"It's okay".

Moon gave him a light-hearted glare, and Dick returned it.

"Good-night", he whispered, setting Moon on the bed and shutting the door.

* * *

Slendy carried Tessa in his arms while her little head was on her shoulder. He had searched hours now, but the Atala's house was hidden by her magic, mostly to prevent him or any other undesirable magical being from finding her den.

Tessa was fidgeting, and Slendy knew she would wake up soon. Slendy had to admit, she was kind of cute, but he was strictly there to get rid of her.

He stopped suddenly at a dirt road, and knew the journey was over. The Atala was close, but weak. He sensed it.

Tessa yawned and rubbed her eyes. She opened them slightly, and looked up Slendy. The Night Creature returned the gesture, although he had no (visible) eyes and looked down on the round face. It was so expectant, happy, joyful. None of the things that other children saw in him.

"I'm going to leave you aren't I?" Tessa asked groggily. She started fiddling with a tentacle, which tickled Slendy as he nodded.

Tessa let go of the tentacle and looked at Slendy with her bright blue eyes, and he saw them watering. She was sad, and scared. Not at him, but at him leaving.

But Slendy had to ignore it, and he took the child in a tentacle again and made his way to the home, with no lights on, but Slendy could hear the sleepy souls inside.

The Entity wished he could teleport, but the Atala's magic, however weak, was preventing him from it. The creäture just crawled up to the door, and set Tessa down.

She looked up at him with the saddest face, but Slendy had to go. He stroked her little face with his ghostly hand, and Tessa thought he was saying goodbye, but it was something else.

The Proxy symbol appeared on her face.

Slendy took his hand away and made the knocking symbol with a tentacle, and Tessa proceeded to knock and ring the doorbell.

She looked back, and Slendy was gone.

* * *

Tim got out of bed, made it, took a shower, changed, brushed his teeth, and headed down the stairs to eat breakfast. He was wearing and simple white t-shirt, and some old black cargo pants. Of course, cheap flip-flops

Even during spring break, he had to wake up at 5 a.m.

Of course he was the only up.

Then there was knocking.

Tim yawned and opened the door, but faced no one. he leaned out, took one step, and nearly crushed Tessa's face.

Tim, startled, looked down and saw the girl. Then he froze, seeing the symbol. That had been his first lesson from Moon.

Never ever look away from it. It is doom.

The girl looked up at him, and her eyes made Tim gasp.

There was something _more._


	8. Puzzeled

**I have rewritten this chapter, previously called, "Extreme Truth or Dare".**

Bruce was reviewing the break-in at the Lexcorp tower, doing the detective work was never Clark's thing, so Bruce had been left with the responsibility of figuring out just who had done the work. All previous villains known to be enemies of Luther had been ruled out, this job had just been too intricate, too well-planned. Every detail had been thought, every scenario taken into thought. This was no common crook, no child had done this.

All that this group of hackers had taken was Lex's most classified data, from his own network. Then the group had merely disappeared, there was no camera feed, that had been looped. The only thing to show they were there hacked systems, viruses, and malware intended to wreak havoc on Lex's personal network.

The Great Batman was stumped, and he was NEVER stumped. He was truly puzzled.

* * *

Moon woke up to silence, and silence was one thing Moon never liked. It had this eerie feeling, that whatever broke it would be dreadful. The worst things that had ever happened to Moon happened in silence.

Silence was death, pain, fear, and Moon didn't want to experience that.

She was scared, either her son was dead or he was trying not to get killed. He never was silent in the mornings, he would be watching cartoons, making breakfast, or both. Now, he was silent.

She ran/jumped down the stairs trying to figure why her son was silent. She got down to the bottom of the steps and swung around to face the front door. It was open, and the early morning spilled out into the living room, which was strangely dark. The remnants of what would've been breakfast were spread out on the table.

Moon carefully headed toward the door, looking for any signs of Tim. Everything was gray in the light, and Moon stepped out barefoot. She knew that he had to be out here.

She got to the middle of the clearing around the house and heard, crying? It was soft and muffled, like someone was trying to hide it.

Then she nearly ran over Tim and Tessa.

* * *

Moon held Tessa in her arms on the porch rocking chairs as the tot sniffled. Moon stroked the tot's dirty golden hair as Tessa draped her head on Moon's shoulder. The poor little child had just lost something he hoped she could keep, and it had saddened her so much.

Tim was still on guard, although he knew the child was no threat. He was still worried that Slender Man himself was nearby, and the child was only a trap to lead the preteens to their doom.

"Why did he leave her with us? Why didn't he make the girl to kick the bucket?" Tim asked, trying to leave the tot out of the gruesome nature of Slendy.

Moon gave the tot a nice, long, look and smiled. "She's a hybrid Timothy. She probably has a human mother and Atala father. That's why her eyes are like mine".

Moon looked down at the tot. "Do you know who your parents are, little sweet?"

The tot smiled at being called sweet and shook her head, "I don't know."

Tim frowned and gave Moon a look that told her he wasn't buying it, but Moon gave him a glare right back. Tim huffed and got off the porch steps where he had sat and started climbing up onto the roof, which amazed Tessa. She watched with wide eyes as Tim nearly effortlessly pulled himself up to the second floor windowsill.

"Timothy, you do realize that you have just gotten a sister," Moon called out, giving her son a frown. She didn't like him climbing on to the roof, but he usually ignored her protests, telling her was completely fine and there was no way he could fall. Heck, he'd been to the top of the Gotham Tower and come down without a scratch.

Tim looked down from the windowsill and looked at the tot, now staring up at him in wonder. He grinned, realizing that Da'quan would no longer be the baby of the family.

He jumped down, landed on the porch fence looking like a frog, and smiled. "I get to have a new little sister?" he said smiling. "And this one is already an Atala?"

Tessa sniffed and kept looking from Moon to Tim with the most happiest expression on her face. "I get to stay?" she said with surprise.

Moon nodded. Then she took her hand, and gently placed it over Tessa's eyes. The little girl yawned and sunk in Moon's arms, deep in sleep.

Moon smiled and gently pulled out a feather from her satchel. This one was different though, it was one of Echo's feathers. Long, straight, and gray. Moon gently took the feather, traced it down Tessa's face, and pressed it to her chest. It disappeared.

"Change would do us good, wouldn't it?" Moon said.

* * *

Gomez perched on the chimney next to Echo and looked down on the three of them, and Echo little out another churr, now knowing he had acquired a new master. The proud bird flapped his wings in excitement, because this bird was no ordinary bird.

Gomez churred and flapped too, knowing that his own masters would be happier and less grumpier now that a young face had appeared at the household. Tim had been too grumpy lately, and Gomez knew because his original master DID NOT GIVE HIM FISH STICKS.

Echo got up from his place on the chimney and landed on the railing of the let out a little screech and happily positioned himself on the rocking chair's arm.

A new master. How interesting.

* * *

Bruce was eating dinner (for once), and noticed the empty table. He remembered the earlier days, when Dick, then Jason, and now Tim would tell him about their day, and now silence filled the dining room.

Bruce sighed. He loved all three of his wards, but he desperately missed Jason. The second one he had taken under his wing, one of his protégés, but now he was fighting against one of his own sons. Bruce understood perfectly why Jason wanted revenge, but Bruce knew something deeper within his son was influencing his decisions.

And nothing in his power could fix it.


	9. Tessa answers the Phone

His life was like a pair of scissors. It cut all the strings, mostly the small ones, but those sharp silver scissors could also cut the other ones all the same, the long and strong, the lengthy and weak, and the simple little snippets of string that the other pieces forgot about. He could cut all of them, and he would, if he had been tempted.

But some strings couldn't be cut, and the most recent he had encountered had still been so short, so short, but it was too tough for his scissors. He had kept the string looped around him for awhile, and then he put it in the sewing box.

But he realized that he needed that little piece of string.

So the scissors went to find it.

…

2 days later…

Tessa laughed as Tim played with her in the yard. He was carrying her, he had recently found out that his new little sister absolutely piggyback rides, and he obliged willingly to her pleading to run around when he carried her.

"Tim! Faster! Faster!" Tessa giggled as Tim ran around the lawn. Moon, Dick, and Jason were watching, relating the scene to their own childhoods. Well, earlier they had. Now, all they did was lounge in sun napping now. The other kids were inside, trying to beat the new fastest time in Mariokart, a time that had been set by Tessa.

As Tim set Tessa down, although she much objected to it, and as if on cue his phone started going off. Tom took it out of is pocket, and mentally shrieked as he read the Caller I.D.

_Bruce._

Took debated answering, bit he knew if he didn't answer he would go into Daddybats mode and come looking for him, and Bruce did NOT need to be anywhere near Jason now. Even though Jason had started to warm to him, Jason still did not want to SEE Bruce. Moon's magic was working slowly this time. And it would be around a week before it really it stayed to work.

"I'll answer it!" Tessa giggled, clearly seeing that Tim did not want to answer his phone. Tim saw no harm in letting the tot answer the phone, since he was pretty much dead anyway. He gave Tessa the phone and said, "Tell him I can't answer it".

Tessa grabbed the phone and put it on speaker.

" Where. Are. You". Bruce hissed through the phone.

"I'm sorry, but Tim can't answer the phone at the moment. He is currently fighting over the TV remote with Dick. I'm sorry", Tessa said in the cutest voice imaginable, trying to sound innocent.

"Who are you?" Bruce hissed through the phone.

"My name's Tessa. Tim found me after I got dropped off by Slender Man. He's still surprised that Slendy didn't eat me. Or him."

Tim was laughing so hard that he had to roll around on the ground and cover his mouth that way Bruce didn't hear him.

"Put him on the phone", Bruce repeated, sounding annoyed and using his threatening voice.

"I'm sorry, but Dick just whacked Tim in the head with the clutch pillow, and Tim fell and hit his head on the coffee table. He's spilled the glue from my PreK project all over himself. Please call back later," then a smirk crept on Tessa's face. "No Dick! Don't touch the glitter! DO NOT TOUCH THE GLITTER! DON'T POUR THE GLITTER!"

"What's going on? Why is Dick there? Where are you-"

Tessa pressed end call button with a satisfied smile. Tim absolutely _loved _her right now.

"You do realize you just made my dad go into total Daddybats mode", Tim pointed out with a smile.

"What? Is not like he's Batman..." Tessa giggled.

"He IS Batman".

Tessa gave him a laugh, but then she thought about him climbing on the roof.

"Tim, can you please keep me safe? I'm scared of the dark".

Tim laughed and picked her up in his arms. "Gladly Tess!"

They were on their way to the house, when Tim felt something. It was like something was watching them, and Tim realized that it had been for awhile. It was in the woods, but it was hidden. Tim just _knew_ it was there.

Tessa looked up at him, with her big, piercing blue eyes wide. She looked out towards the woods, and made a little gasp, accompanied by a smile. She wiggled out of his grasp, but Tim held her back. Why was she trying to head _toward_ this thing?

"Tim, let me go! It's Slendy!" Tessa said, trying to pry his fingers away. Tim let go, puzzled, and Tessa went running to the edge of the forest, with Gomez and Echo on her tail.

….

Slendy had searched long, very long, to find the little girl. It was like some unknown factor in Tessa was making him return, and to be honest, Slendy didn't mind. It was like, this 'tot was different.

But finding an Atala's house was hard. Harder than beating Chuck Norris in a fight. A series of spells and enchantments specific to Atali magic were cast to prevent night creatures, cryptids, unwanted eyes from intruding on an Atala's privacy. This kept out entities like the Rake, Jake the Killer, Smiledog, and among others.

Slendy had traveled all through the night, and finally, when it was 11:30 a.m., and Slendy was out in the sunlight, he had heard that golden laughter, like honey over sugar.

He had watched her play with the older boy, and she seemed to love it where she was. Slendy almost turned around away from her, because she seemed oblivious to his presence.

But then he heard her laughter.

….

Tessa ran right up to the woods, to the very edge, and looked into the trees with a smile. She could see him now, his white face looking at her from behind the tree. He was still in that old suit, still crisp and sharp. Tessa laughed, and reached out toward her friend.

Slendy gentle stretched out his long limbs and picked Tessa up. She laughed and grabbed one of his stray tentacles and pulled it, making Slendy flinch, but in a good way.

"Tim look! It's Slendy! I told you he would come back!" Tessa said laughed. Slendy looked away from Tessa and looked at the boy. So he was Tim. He was, familiar. Where was he-

It clicked, Tim Drake.

Slender Man knew he had to thank him, so he spoke.

"Thank you".

Tim just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Your have a mouth?" Tim mono-toned.

**To be continued...**


End file.
